


Blood pact

by Vexe0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexe0/pseuds/Vexe0
Summary: Your blood will prove your loyalty.





	Blood pact

𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐞  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝  
𝐈𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞.

𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦? 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  
𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 ``𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦.´´  
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴.  
𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱! 𝘐 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  
𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴.  
𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘢.  
𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭 `` 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘷𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯. 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦, 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢.´´  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.  
𝘐 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵.  
𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐧, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞!


End file.
